Le Prix du Pouvoir
by mugu
Summary: Suivre les aventures fabuleuses d'une petite fille dans les donjons d'Orochimaru, ça vous dit ?


**Notes d'auteur :** Un petit prologue pilote que j'ai écris il y a un bail. Je vous le partage.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Les attaques de bandit étaient monnaie courante dans le pays du Feu à cette époque de l'année. Et en rase campagne, ceci était d'autant plus vrai, car les ninjas chargés de patrouille préféraient de loin restés au coin du feu que se fatiguer à protéger de pauvres villages de paysans. D'autant plus que même si leur présence dissuasive empêchait une attaque d'avoir lieu un jour donné, rien ne retenait les félons d'attendre le jour d'après pour commettre leurs méfaits en leur absence.

Cette nuit-là, le sol était particulièrement peu praticable. Les roturiers devaient sans cesse déblayer la route pour franchir quelques mètres. Dans le village de Kima, la population locale avait décidé de rester dans des huttes. Ces maisons de fortune, faites de bois et taules, étaient entourés de champs.

Une petite fille maigrelette, à la peau aussi blanche que les flocons de neiges, attendait recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ses longs cheveux blancs cascadaient son visage émacié. De la buée s'échappait sans cesse de ses poumons, ses vêtements défroqués ne suffisant point à la réchauffer.

Sa mère la maintenait proche de sa poitrine, assise à côté du feu. Les ombres se reflétant sur les peintures de la tente fascinaient l'enfant, ce qui était une aubaine pour la mère qui ne savait quoi faire d'autres pour l'occuper. Sa fatigue se lisait sur son visage, duquel on pouvait déduire qu'elle ne mangeait point à sa faim.

Le père de famille, quant à lui, était également présent, mais était resté allongé dans un soucis de conserver ses forces pour le lendemain. Ses mains présentaient des gerçures provenant du froid et ses pieds des ampoules du fait qu'il eût dû marcher de longues heures la veille pour traîner son chariot.

Avec chance, ils réussiraient à passer l'hivers sans que l'un d'entre eux ne dépérisse du manque de réserve. L'espoir était absent ces derniers jours, considérant la neige n'avait cessé de tomber.

Soupirant, la jeune femme à la chevelure aussi rouge que le feu brûlant dans l'âtre prit un dés à coudre et une serviette rapiécée avant de se mettre à l'oeuvre. Sa concentration était telle qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la petite fille était sortie dehors.

Toutefois, à l'extérieur, toutes les huttes avaient leur cloison fermée. La jeunette dût se résoudre à revenir dans la chaume.

Encore une journée de perdue. C'était la troisième depuis que la neige avait commencé à tomber.

D'habitude, la fillette sortait tout le temps avec les autres enfants du village pour jouer. Les adultes de leur côté passaient leur journée aux champs. Ces moments faisaient parti des rares instants où elle pouvait se retrouver avec sa mère et son père dans la journée, mais elle préférait de loin s'amuser avec les garçons et filles de son âge.

Ces mêmes enfants la scrutaient toujours de travers du fait de ses yeux aux couleurs aléatoires, qui viraient au bleu, parfois au vert. Personne ne pouvait saisir pourquoi ses yeux changeaient ainsi de teinte — elle y compris. Mais elle s'était habituée au fil des saisons à recevoir ce genre de regards et n'en tenait plus compte désormais.

Elle avait parfois demandé à sa mère pourquoi elle était différente des autres, mais celle-ci se mettait systématiquement en mode automatique, qu'elle eusse été en train de cuisiner ou de coudre, lui refusant de répondre à cette question.

Et alors, au moment de retourner dans la hutte, la gamine entendit un cri derrière elle :

« On nous attaque ! »

* * *

Tomu, chef des Bandits Anonymes, était assis à une des tables en bois de la bourgade. Sa troupe — tout aussi bandit que lui — passait chacun leur tour face à lui, amenant leur trouvaille. Pour certains, c'était des réserves de nourriture, pour d'autres des femmes et pour les derniers, des enfants.

Si on lui avait donné son avis sur pourquoi il avait choisi cette profession — ce que peu de bandits se risquaient à faire — il aurait simplement haussé des épaules et annoncé que cela lui était venu comme ça. Il n'était certainement pas un enfant de cœur mais il n'était pas non plus un monstre inhumain.

Il faisait juste partie de ces gens qui avaient dévié du droit chemin.

Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'afficher une mine satisfaite au résultat de son escarmouche. Ils avaient réussi à récupérer une douzaine de femmes et trois jours de provisions. Il pourrait avec certitude les vendre au marché noir à bon prix.

Bien qu'il avait donné comme directives de tuer tous les hommes du village, les incidents n'étaient pas rares et ses sous-fifres s'adonnaient à des pratiques peu recommandables. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, car les restreindre reviendrait à perdre de son autorité sur eux.

Il avait toujours du mal à traiter avec les enfants qu'on lui ramenait. Ils pleuraient sans cesse, lui criant à la figure toute sorte de jurons, mais ceux-ci se calmaient rapidement lorsque ses larbins leur bastillonnaient la bouche.

Parmi ces enfants, l'une retint son attention du fait qu'elle eût justement demeurée silencieuse face à lui. C'était le pire genre à traiter pour lui, car il se sentait dépecé de l'intérieur devant le regard accusateur. En outre, cette fois-ci, il eût même l'impression que les iris de la fillette changer constamment de couleur. De son air de défiance, elle semblait méconnaître le sentiment de terreur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle chef ? demanda son bras-droit.

Tomu le toisa d'un air sévère.

— Pourquoi cette question ? Traite-la comme les autres, maugréa-t-il d'un revers de main.

Alors que son homme de main s'apprêtait à l'emmener dans le peloton des autres esclaves, il constata les cheveux de la jeune fille s'arquer surnaturellement au dessus de sa tête. Ceux-ci portaient une sorte de reflet bizarre, bleu sombre, comme ses cheveux incolores avait soudainement été teints. Son larbin remarqua ce phénomène et s'écarta d'elle dans un cri, comme si elle était la peste incarnée.

Ceci causa forcément un ramettage de la part du reste de la bande des quarante bandits. Tomu martela son poing sur la table si fort qu'elle se fendit en deux et tous se turent devant leur tyran de chef.

— Assez bande de bons à rien ! Retournez travailler à moins que vous voulez que je vous égorge sur place !

Sa menace devant les restes de la table ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui arriverait à celui qui n'obtempérerait pas. Ses laquais s'empressèrent de s'exécuter, se souvenant de la fois où l'un d'entre eux avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et cela n'avait pas été joli à voir.

Au final, seule raison de tout ce remue-ménage avait été restée là, immobile dans ce décors blanc nuit. Tout paraissait être redevenu dans l'ordre — du moins dans l'ordre des bandits — à l'exception du fait que celui chargée d'emmener la jeune fille avait décidé de s'occuper plutôt des fournitures.

Tomu posa une main sur son visage, dépité devant à leur incompétence. Il ne pouvait même pas confier la moindre tâche d'importance. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait avec eux et se rappela fort heureusement qu'il était le chef de la bande, sans quoi il aurait déjà égorgé son prétendu chef.

Fort heureusement, cette gamine était la dernière du peloton. Son secrétaire bandit lui tendit la liste alors qu'il s'avançait face à elle. Il jeta la liste par terre, jura un coup et accorda toute son attention à la _chose_ en face de lui. Il porta sa main rugueuse à sa joue, la jaugeant à lui faisant tourner la tête à droite à gauche. Il inséra deux doigt dans sa bouche et remarqua les incisives plus longues qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être.

Il jura deux fois.

Pourquoi, au nom de tous les Dieux existants et pouvant exister, était-il tombé sur un village, où l'une des familles présentes appartenaient aux Inuzuka ? Il lâcha la jeune fille qui tomba dans la neige, alors qu'elle continuait de le fixer. Il se retourna vers l'un de ses serviteurs.

— Était-elle orpheline avant qu'on vienne ici ? lui cracha-t-il dessus.

— No-non maître. Elle avait des pare-

— Et que leur est-il advenu ?

Son visage paraissait reluir de rage.

— Euh… comme vous nous l'avez ordonné maître. On a tué le père et quant à la mère…

Tomu le prit par le col et le jeta à cinq mètres comme s'il était un vulgaire déchet — ce qu'il était en vérité. Il se redéploya vers un autre sous-fifre.

Le malheureux se demandait pourquoi il était ressorti du lot.

— Toi, dis-moi ce qui lui est arrivé.

Son poing levé mit les poings sur les i.

— Après l'avoir un peu "malmenée", nous étions obligés de l'achever.

Ceci ne l'épargna pas de l'uppercut dans sa figure. Il se retourna encore fois vers les autres qui baissèrent tous les yeux. Tomu reporta la main à son visage, hésitant entre être exaspéré ou devenir hors de lui face à ce gachis.

Il savait que le nom "Bandits Anonymes" était une mauvaise idée après tout et que celui-ci attirerait son lot d'incapables.

Il se mit alors à genoux devant la jeune fille qui n'avait pas détaché les yeux de lui.

— Quel est ton nom, gamine ?

— Mon nom est…

* * *

— ... Naé, lui dévoila-t-elle emplie de défiance.

La petite fille ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'elle venait de voir. Après avoir assistée, impuissante au meurtre de ses parents, au rassemblement des enfants et à la destruction quasi-complète du village dans lequel elle avait toujours vécu, elle visualisa les brigands voler comme des mouches sous la rage de leur chef.

Elle avait certes frétillé, mais la colère et son esprit de rébellion avaient précédé le pas. Elle avait vu tout ce qu'elle avait connu disparaître à la façon d'une étincelle au bout d'un feu de camps. C'était injuste, elle le savait, mais elle avait avant tout pris conscience que si elle ne se montrait pas un minimum docile, elle allait se prendre la même raclée que les autres.

Il était évident pour elle qu'il valait mieux rester sage. Sa mère était morte parce qu'elle n'avait pas été sage...

Mais elle savait aussi que se laisser marcher dessus n'était pas une solution. C'est pourquoi elle avait opté pour une « rébellion passive » ; accepter jusqu'à un certain point le sort qu'on lui réservait pour ne pas finir comme sa mère.

Quand le chef de la bande, visiblement à deux doigts de l'étriper lui avait demandé son nom, elle lui avait répondu sans sourciller.

L'homme était imposant et semblait avoir énormément d'influence alors si elle se montrait sage avec lui, il ne devrait normalement pas la martyriser. C'était logique. Manger ou être mangé était une loi universelle qu'elle comprenait bien. Jusqu'à pouvoir elle aussi manger et avoir suffisamment de force pour se défendre, elle allait devoir ruser. De la même manière que la fois où un de ses amis lui avait volé son goûter, elle allait leur montrer ce qu'ils voulaient jusqu'à pouvoir à son tour les écraser.

En attendant, cet homme devant elle ne semblait pas tout à fait satisfait de sa réponse et elle se demandait bien ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Naé l'observait depuis tout à l'heure et à en juger par l'état de ses sous-fifres envoyés au tapis un peu plus tôt, ses poings n'étaient pas juste imposants, elle savait qu'elle s'en sortirait dans le meilleur des cas avec une dent en moins.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il s'intéresse à elle ? Non, elle n'avait pas voulu que l'autre abruti qui l'avait amené ici ne la touche encore. Elle y avait peut être été un peu fort dans sa _tentative_ de dissuasion mais était-ce une raison pour la regarder ainsi ? Et puis elle avait encore le goût de ses doigts dans sa bouche et très franchement, il puait le phoque. En temps normal, elle l'aurait juste mordu mais elle était persuadée que cela ne serait pas terminé comme désiré si elle l'avait fait.

Sa précédente réponse ne paraissait pas non plus avoir atténué sa colère. L'air mi-farouche, mi-sévère du chef de la bande lui était toujours destiné.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton prénom mais ton nom, lui souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle fronça du nez à son haleine.

— Je ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-elle en levant le menton. Mes parents ne me l'ont jamais dit.

S'il pensait qu'il pouvait lui faire peur juste en la regardant férocement, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu. Elle lui répliqua son regard. À sa grande surprise, il se mit à ricaner. Et cela ne disait rien qui vaille... L'homme se remit debout, la prit par la nuque et l'emmena avec elle. Il la déposa sur son cheval, avant de lui bander les yeux et de lui restreindre les mains avec une corde.

— Vous autres, beugla-t-il en arrière, ramassez tout ce bazar et on y va.

— Chef, oui chef !

Le cortège se mit en marche. Les femmes, les enfants et les provisions étaient tous stockés dans une sorte de cage sur une charrette poussée par quatre buffles— appartenant anciennement au village. Les bandits quant à eux étaient à cheval. Naé était positionnée à l'avant une figure de proue dans le cortège.

Ses hanches lui faisaient atrocement mal et elle faillit plusieurs fois tomber si ce n'était pour le chef de la meute qui la restreignait sur place. Et elle se mit à trembler. Non seulement à cause de la peur, comme c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait — et quitter définitivement le village — mais trembler aussi de froid. Ses maigres vêtements étaient humides et elle commençait à avoir chaud au front.

C'était le début de son calvaire.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'aube à destination. Ils s'étaient arrêtés plusieurs fois en cours de chemin pour abreuver les montures et le bétail. Certains enfants n'avaient pas survécu au voyage et leur mères pleuraient sans s'arrêter. Elles juraient qu'elles se vengeraient mais leurs cris étaient juste baume à l'oreille des brigands.

Naé avait affreusement mal partout. Des courbatures lui parcouraient le corps telles des mygales à la surface d'une pomme. Mais c'était sa tête qui lui faisait le plus mal. Elle ne tremblait même plus — et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Bien qu'elle n'en eût conscience, le chef des bandits lui accordait un traitement de faveur.

Il lui retira ses vêtements, l'allongea dans un bac, qu'il aspergea d'eau chaude. Il frotta alors son corps d'une serviette sèche et propre. Il n'allait décidément pas confier cette tâche à l'un de ses sous-fifres vu le résultat de la précédente opération. Si seulement les autres brigands n'avaient pas buté la mère, il n'aurait pas à s'occuper de ça.

Après que la gamine parut retrouver des couleurs, il s'assit alors sur le dossier de son bureau et se mit à écrire une missive.

« _Cher camarade,_

_J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser._

_Viens me voir à l'endroit habituel,_

_Tomu, chef des Brigands Anonymes_. »

Il regarda d'une mine satisfaite sa calligraphie. Même si en vérité, un gamin de cinq ans aurait probablement mieux écrit que lui. Il confia la missive à l'un de ses gardes, qui commença à courir en dehors du donjon. Il referma la porte derrière lui, défit ses vêtements et s'allongea les poils à l'air libre sur son canapé.

Bien plus tard, Naé reprit ses esprits. Elle était endolorie et se sentait comme paralysée mais sa tête ne lui faisait plus si mal. Elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée dans un bac rempli d'eau tiède. Elle se demandait ce qu'on avait fait de ses vêtements. Elle nota également la présence du chef de bandit dans la pièce.

Elle tenta de se lever mais se ragaillardit quand elle sentit qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force. Elle releva également la serviette entreposée sur le bac, qu'elle enroba autour de son corps nu. Elle avança à tâtons vers la table, où reposaient les vêtements de l'homme. Elle posa la main sur sa ceinture et sortit le couteau de son fourreau avant de s'avancer vers celui qui était responsable de la mort de ses parents.

Ce monstre osait ronfler alors que sa famille entière avait péri dans son attaque. Dans un cri, elle leva l'arme de poing en l'air mais eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'un pied atterrit dans son estomac. Elle se roula en boule tandis qu'elle vit les pieds de son némésis fouler le sol en face d'elle.

— Si tu veux tuer quelqu'un, fais le proprement au moins.

Il la prit par le cou et la jeta contre le canapé sur lequel il avait fait sa sieste. Elle parut s'étouffer sur place. Il craignit alors d'avoir abîmé la marchandise et s'agenouilla devant elle pour s'assurer de son état.

— Je te hais ! cria-t-elle entre ses dents.

C'était la première fois qu'elle versait des larmes. Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée voyant qu'elle ne portait pas si mal que ça à l'évidence.

— Si tu savais combien de fois on m'a dit ça. Allons, allons… il était temps de dormir petit oiseau, se moqua-t-il d'elle en reposant une couverture sur elle.

Le petit poing de la fillette atterrit sur son menton et il redoubla son rire. Un des gardes regarda par la visière pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais le kunai qui faillit lui traverser la tempe avait une réponse suffisante.

Dans la pièce, Naé avait défait la couverture et s'était jetée sur le leader, profitant de son inattention mais un doigt de sa part suffit pour la repousser. Elle se recroquevilla au sol, se tenant le front.

Le chef des brigands, toujours torse nu, alla vers son bureau, continuant à rigoler et profita pour se prendre un verre — qui n'était probablement pas du sirop d'érable. Il s'assit et jaugea la petite. Il attendit qu'elle relève les yeux vers lui et nota avec satisfaction le changement de couleur de ses iris.

Il avait pensé en regardant ses incisives qu'elle était une Inuzuka, mais avec soulagement, il constata que ce devait juste être une bâtarde de Konoha et que sa famille avait probablement dû fuir à cause de la guerre. Si elle avait appartenu à l'une des grandes familles du conseil du village caché de son pays, les retombées possibles auraient certainement été qu'une escouade soit dédiée à le pourchasser. Néanmoins, il avait fait en sorte que son groupe soit trop insignifiant pour faire dépêcher un groupe de shinobi pour mettre fin à leur exactions. Et Tomu ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il savait que nez à nez avec un ninja saisonnier, il n'aurait aucune chance.

Quant à la fillette, celle-ci paressait valoir son pesant d'or. Au fil du temps, il s'était constitué d'un réseau qui lui permettait de vendre au plus offrant ce genre de spécimen.

Il sirota goulûment l'alcool, lui réchauffant ainsi les intérieurs. Il n'appréciait rien de plus que cette sensation après une nuit d'hivers et une escarmouche réussie, de même que les jacassements des plus faibles à son encontre.

Il avait toujours détesté ceux qui lui étaient supérieurs.

La gamine se rompit alors de son attitude insondable, ne faisant que le fixer. Il sourit devant le fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas perdu son esprit combatif et lui rendit son regard. Il prit alors son sac et sortit une tranche de jambon ainsi que du fromage sur la table, ainsi que des tomates fraîches et du raisin. Son sourire se transforma en rictus lorsqu'il découpa un morceau de fromage et le mit dans sa bouche.

Un gargouillement sourd sortit du ventre le petite qui ne put longtemps maintenir le duel de fixation. Ses yeux se détachèrent naturellement de l'homme pour arriver sur le repas. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tenta de retenir ses larmes de couler.

— Tu n'as pas faim ? lui questionna l'homme feignant la surprise.

Il tournoya ses baguettes en l'air munies d'un morceau de jambon. Les yeux de la gamine ne purent se dégager du bout de viande. Elle avança malgré elle vers lui. Il lui fourra alors la nourriture dans sa bouche et la regarda déglutir satisfait. Elle s'assit face à lui et remarqua alors qu'elle était nue — sa serviette étant restée sur le lit après leur courte confrontation. Il faisait si chaud qu'elle n'en s'était pas rendue compte.

Elle rougit d'embarras.

Il s'esclaffa devant sa réaction.

— Ne t'inquiète pas petite, tu es bien trop jeune à mon goût même si je ne pas en dire autant du reste de mes hommes. Ne te préoccupe pas de ça et mange.

Il la vit prendre les baguettes qu'il avait laissé sur la table à disposition et nota avec humeur son inaptitude à manipuler les baguettes. Elle s'énerva, puis se contenta de manger avec ses mains le reste du repas. Elle engouffra tout ce qui avait sur la table et regarda d'un air têtu son geôlier qui se remit à rire avant de ressortir une autre ration qu'elle s'enfourna aussitôt. Une autre ration sortit du sac, mais le visage tout vert de Naé en disait long sur sa capacité à manger davantage.

— Apparemment tes yeux ne sont pas la seule partie de ton corps qui peut changer de couleur, remarqua Tomu avec un grand sourire.

Il renifla lorsqu'il la vit dégueuler sur le bas côté. Ces pauvres paysans ne pouvaient pas se retenir de manger tout ce qui passait devant eux, songea-t-il. Avec un sourcil arqué, il tapota du doigt le fromage à trous. La jeune fille le foudroya du regard en relevant son visage vers lui.

— Tu l'as fait exprès, l'accusa-t-elle amère.

— Je ne t'ai pas forcé à manger, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui jeta ses baguettes au nez, qu'il attrapa et posa sur son banc l'instant d'après. Il riva son regard vers elle et devint fasciné par ses yeux qui n'arrêtaient pas de passer du bleu au vert, puis du vert au bleu. Il savait qu'il allait en retirer beaucoup. Soudainement, la fillette se mit à jacasser :

— Pourquoi tu m'as écarté des autres comme ça ? Pourquoi cet écart tout à l'heure devant tes hommes ? Pourquoi as-tu attaqué mon village ? Pourquoi mes parents sont morts ? Pourqu-

— Tu ne peux la boucler ? Tu devrais apprendre à retenir ta langue, si tu ne veux qu'on te la coupe, rétorqua-t-il bourru, la remettant à sa place.

Elle s'arrêta alors. Il tapota toujours du doigt la table, tout en la fixant de manière assidue.

— Tu sais faire autre chose que juste changer tes yeux de couleur ?

Elle eut la réponse à sa première question au moins.

— Je ne le fais pas exprès.

— J'en doute bien, mais tu n'as jamais fait autre chose de bizarre ?

Elle le regarda juste.

— Réponds quand je te parle, lui beugla-t-il à son visage et tambourinant si fort la table qu'elle faillit se renverser.

— Je… je ne sais pas, balbutia la petite. Mes cheveux prennent une teinte particulière de temps à autre.

— C'est tout ? répliqua-t-il déçu.

Elle lui aurait foutu une claque si elle ne savait qu'elle ne pouvait le vaincre.

— Oui c'est tout, termina-t-elle aigrie.

Il se massa la barbe. Elle ne savait pas se battre non plus à ce qu'il voyait. Dommage... Il avait espéré un peu mieux de sa trouvaille.

* * *

Naé se retrouva pieds et poings liés dans un peloton composé des autres prisonniers. Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que des villageois de sa bourgade mais aussi des visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se doutait que son village n'était pas le premier à avoir été pillé...

On la força à marcher, de part sa corde à son cou. On lui avait inscrit un numéro sur le bras à l'aide de peinture. Elle avançait dans une sorte de tunnel souterrain et avait déjà dû traverser un dédale pour y parvenir, considérant la fatigue au niveau de ses jambes. Et à l'allure que prenait celui-ci, elle se doutait que même si l'un d'entre eux réussissait à s'échapper, il se perdrait forcément entre ces tunnels interminables.

Au bout du couloir, elle entendit les annonces d'un héraut qui proclamait leur _désignation_, avec systématiquement un prix accordé à leur numéro.

Et après trente minutes, vint alors son tour.

Elle arriva sur une sorte d'esplanade en bois, recouvert d'un tapis rouge. Des projecteurs la cernaient de toute part, alors qu'on la forçait à s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois. Devant elle, un océan de requins la fixait menue, décidés à faire d'elle leur repas du soir. Au premier rang, le chef des brigands, Tomu, avait les bras croisés et observait d'un air patibulaire la scène. Il était entouré de quelques uns de ses sbires, qui se frottaient les mains d'avance devant le bénéfice qu'ils allaient retirer de la séance.

L'annonceur déclama alors la début de la vente aux enchères à 1000 ryos, ce qui était bien plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu entendre dans sa vie. Il était bien triste que cela arrive dans de telles circonstances, où cela ne pouvait être attaché qu'à sa simple valeur marchande. Plusieurs mains se levèrent à tour de rôle. Sa valeur grimpa à quelque milliers mais pas plus haut. Le dernier qui misa se trouva être un homme ventripotent, à la bedaine aussi grosse que sa chaise qu'il prenait bien trois places à lui seul. Le sourire hideux, que celui-ci lui convia lorsqu'elle vira son regard dans sa direction lui donna presque envie de dégueuler tellement il lui paraissait abject.

_S'il vous plait, tout mais pas ça, tout mais pas !_ pleura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Et soudainement, elle entendit la porte du fond s'ouvrir. Deux individus arrivèrent, l'un avec des lunettes rondes, muni de longs cheveux gris et l'autre bien plus grand et effilé, aussi pâle que du métal, dont les longs cheveux d'ébènes lui cascadaient le torse. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de pourpre et ses pupilles étaient taillées de la même façon que ceux d'un serpent. Son bras en coche dans son kimono démontrait sa nonchalance tandis qu'il jugeait impassible l'assemblée. Tomu se retourna vers eux avec un rictus.

— Sommes-nous arrivés trop tard ? requit l'homme pâle d'une voix fluette, presque efféminée. Quelle était la dernière mise ?

Le tenancier de la salle lui répondit la somme exacte et avec un sourire moqueur, l'homme élongé monta la mise d'un seuil le plus minimal qui soit. Pour celui qui avait failli remporté la mise aux enchères, cette action sonna comme une insulte, mais au moment où celui-ci voulut lever sa main pour augmenter un cran au-dessus le cours de la vente actuelle, il fut paralysé par une crainte référentielle, comme s'il avait été une proie sur le point de se faire avaler par un prédateur bien plus vorace. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de relâcher un râle, la mise aux enchères s'était déjà conclue pour le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci s'approcha de la future esclave avec une démarche assurée, avant de tirer sur son collier en la rapprochant de son visage. Il porta son autre main à la joue de celle-ci et nettoya la larme qui s'était tarie. Elle était bien trop faible pour se débattre.

— Maintenant tu m'appartiens... souffla-t-il en marquant une pause avant de lire sur son collier ; Naé.


End file.
